


Kill 'Em With Kindness

by niallsecretluvr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, acquaintances to slight enemies to possible friends, it took me 3 times to get this au right, luke is normal height and michael is slightly taller, the title is from selena's song kill em with kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsecretluvr/pseuds/niallsecretluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I asked for your help getting a book off the top shelf and you laughed at my taste and called me a nerd so I shoved you into a table of nonfiction best-sellers and that’s how we both got banned from the quirky community bookstore" AU</p><p>OR</p><p>Luke wants the next book in his series and Michael just so happens to be around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill 'Em With Kindness

It was Luke’s favorite place to be. When he walked in, he was greeted with walls covered in bookshelves. And those bookshelves were covered in books. And on the books were covers. And in between the two bound covers were stories just waiting to be told.

That’s where Luke was today. He was free to do whatever he wanted and that meant a trip to the community bookstore.

As he walked into the building, he headed straight for the fiction books- his favorite genre. He was currently reading a thrilling series and he couldn’t wait to get the next book. 

Unfortunately, as he neared the shelves, he noticed that his series was now an entire shelf higher, which meant that Luke couldn’t reach it.

Luke looked around to find some help and spotted someone sitting at the table near the nonfiction best-sellers. Luke recognized him as Michael Clifford from school. He could be a real ass sometimes, but Luke really needed to know what happened to Percy and Annabeth.

“Excuse me.” Luke said, trying to get Michael’s attention. 

Michael looked up from his book and scoffed. “Can I help you?”

“Can you get the 4th book of the Heroes of Olympus series? It’s the House of Hades.” Luke asked, careful to say everything as politely as possible.

“Really?” Michael asked accusatorily. 

“Yes?” Luke wasn’t sure why Michael was acting this way.

Michael laughed. “Those books are for nerds. But you look like someone who would enjoy them so I guess I can help the poor nerdy boy out.” Michael said, standing up and looking down at Luke.

“Hey! They’re actually really good books.” Luke said, defending his favorites.

“Sure they are.” Michael said sarcastically, heading towards the fiction.

He didn’t get too far before Luke shoved him a little too hard, knocking him into the table holding the nonfiction best-sellers.

“Oh, you asked for it now punk.” Michael spat as he got up and punched Luke in the face.

Luke crumpled to the ground, holding his face. He could feel it start to bruise and he moved to get up, but was kicked brutally in the side.

Luke rolled away from Michael’s shoe and stood back up, no longer caring about his bruising face. Luke held his fists up, ready to block any punch Michael threw at him.

Michael smirked and swung low, taking Luke slightly off guard. He still managed to block some of Michael’s hit, but his arm didn’t appreciate the blow.

While Michael was squaring back up, Luke took the opportunity and hit him right on the side of his ribcage. Michael crumpled to the ground, clearly hurt.

Luke immediately dropped to his knees to make sure that Michael was okay. Sure they had been fighting not even two seconds ago, but Luke never wanted to hurt someone.

“Are you o—” Luke was about to ask, but was punched in the gut. Michael crawled on top of Luke and started to hit his sides. Luke felt the anger bubble up in him and took a swing to Michael’s face.

“Hey!” A shrill voice said, causing both the boys to stop. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

Michael quickly got off of Luke and stood up, facing the store clerk. Luke was less graceful getting up, suddenly feeling all the bruises that Michael had left behind.

“We were just having some fun ma’am.” Michael said, barely about to keep the smirk off his face.

“Ugh! I’m not stupid boy. You two were fighting in the middle of this lovely bookstore.” The lady stood, glaring at the boys. “That’s it. You both are banned from this place because of your own stupidity. Now get out of here before I call the cops.”

Luke’s eyes grew in size at the woman’s words. He quickly picked up his books that he had brought in with him and quickly rushed towards the exit. His goal was to get away from that place as fast as he possibly could.

“Hey!”

Luke shook his head and picked up his pace, not wanting to talk to Michael at this particular moment.

“Hey! Hemmings!”

Luke was ready to break into a sprint, but felt a hand pull him back. He momentarily lost his balance, but Michael quickly caught him.

“What do you want?” Luke quickly asked, standing back up and setting his shoulders.

“You can’t go home.” Michael ordered, a serious look on his face.

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Luke said, before turning around.

Michael reappeared in front of Luke. “I’m serious. Your mom would flip and you’d tell her who did it. And then your mom would call mine and I’d be dead.”

“Wait. Michael Clifford, the complete and utter asshole who bruised the hell out of me, is worried about his punishment?!” Luke crudely laughed, causing Michael to shrink into himself.

“Please Luke.”

“No ‘please Luke’ is going to get you out of this. You should’ve thought about that before you tried to kill me.” Luke pushed past Michael, only to let out a hiss of pain at the contact.

“I can heal you.”

Luke turned around at that, looking at the redhead. “Heal me? What, do you have super powers or something?” 

“Luke. Stop with the games. I know you’re hurt, alright? I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Michael said, sincerity in his voice.

Luke sighed and finally felt the weight of what had happened. He started to notice every bruise on his body and definitely didn’t want to show up at home and scare his mother. “Okay, Clifford. Heal me then.”

Michael gave Luke a genuine smile and started walking to his house, making sure Luke was following. “And maybe after I get you all bandaged up, I could teach you how to actually fight.”

“Rude.” Luke mumbled and smiled when he heard Michael laugh. His laughter was golden and Luke figured he could easily get used to the heavenly sound.


End file.
